Black is so different
by JZKC
Summary: Mikan, a new girl in the academy, comes there for a reason.To fulfill the 10 Rhapsodies duty as the 'black' Rhapsody.Somehow, natsume has something to do with this.And mikan ends up showing that the 'black' rhapsody is different from the rest.
1. Chapter 1

**Black is so different.**

**This is my first fanfic. So I hope its good enough.**

Me: I hope I can blend in with other writers. 

Natsume: Really. I think you suck.

Me: Whatever! You do that again i'll pull your big head off!!! (smilling and saying

happilly despite those words)

Mikan: I think she's lost it (anime sweatdrop)

Me: Better start the story before he burns someone (whispering while pointing at

natsume)

Natsume: what!?!

Me: argh! He's going to kill me! Whatever! I can use Mikan as bait...(thinking)

NOTE: bolds are oubviously thoughts oh and I don't own Gakuen alice! Black is so different 

Chapter 1: The new student

Note: The age of everyone is still 10.

"guys there's a new girl!!!! A new girl!!!!" Koko shouted.

"really? Who!" Nonko smiled.

"I don't know exactly but i heard she has a really strong alice," Koko said

"So its a Girl!?!" Anna asked.

Koko nodded.

"yay!" Nonoko and Anna squeled while hugging each other and jumping up and down.

"who cares she won't be as beautiful as me!" sumire smirked.

"say for your self Sumire!" Anna growled

"Who cares!"Sumire said.

Then Mr Narumi came in the class wearing a dress.

"so is it true Mr Narumi!?!" Nonko asked.

"Is there a new girl!?!" Anna squeled.

"Is she in our class!?!" Anna and Nonko asked pleadingly.

(Mr.Narumi Anime sweatdrop)

"Well it's true there is a new girl an yes she is in our class." Mr.Narumi smiled.

"Class this is Mikan Sakura." Mr.Narumi smiled.

A young brunnette walked in. Her hair was down .she was pretty but her eyes were the

coldest you could ever imagine.

Most of the boys had hearts in their eyes. And the Natsumeruka fan club was oubviously

jeslous.

"**Idiots"**mikan thought

"well do you wanna say something?" Mr.Narumi asked.

"no..." Mikan said coldly

"well just 5 words or more" Mr Narumi pleaded.

The class was silent

"This class is so boring" Mikan said emotionlessly.

"err yes uhm. Ehem" Mr Narumi said.

"Whats her alice!?" Koko asked

"its..."

**(here comes the good part hehehehe)**

"nullification, control, ice, and water." Mikan said.

Everyone was dumbstruck! How can someone posses that many alices!?

"what the Heck!" Koko said surprised.

"No way!" Nonoko said.

"Impossible! She must be lying!" Smire said.

"Wanna be my gunie pig!?!" Mikan smirked with eyes looking at you like you are gonna

die in seconds.

Sumire could feel shivers down her spine. And something was telling her she shouldn't

say another word. Those words sent Sumire to a train of Death.( well somethng made her

feel that way)

"okay for her partner.who wants to be mikan's partner?"

most of the boys had there hands up and some girls who admire her had their hands up

too. Except Natsume and Ruka.

"If you choose any of those people with hands up I swear you will never see the light

again." Mikan whispered to Mr. Narumi with a death glare.

Mr Narumi gulped.

"U-uh-uhm...natsume what about you."Mr Narumi shivered.

"Whatever." Natsume said.

"**Idiot"** Natsume thought.

"**Argh not my Natsume!"** sumire thought with jelousy.

Koko heard sumire's thoughts and chuckled.**"serves her right"**koko thought in his head

too.

"no don't accept Mikan!" some boys pleaded.

"**I don't care who it is or what it is as long he isn't annoying like them." Mikan **

**thought.**

"whatever." Mikan said and walked to her seat.

As Mikan sat Mr. Narumi told that today there is gonna be a teacher meeting so it's a free

period.

As that, Natsume left the class.

"**If its a free period there is no need for me to be here." Mikan thought.**

As she was about to leave...

"hi i'm Nonoko! And this is Anna" Nonoko introduced breifly.

"I don't shake or say hi."Mikan said.

"okay then"Anna said while smilling

"she's so cool!" Nonoko squelled.

"I know!" Anna squeled back.

"**weirdo."mikan thought.**

Mikan stood up and went out of the class.

She walked to the sakura tree.And there she clinged on a branch and swung hard letting

her feet land on the branch she clinged on.

(kinda like gmnastic people. I'm not good describing it)

There she found her so called partner 'Natsume' sleeping on the branch.

Mikan broke of a small twig from the tree and poked his face with it.

"he's asleep."Mikan mumbled.

Mikan jumped down the tree.

She took out her pocket knife from her pocket, and threw it towards the bushes. The

pocket knife stabbed a girl's Uniform's sleve to the tree, near the bush. Making the girl

drop her camera and not get away.

(don't worry it wasn't the arm)

Mikan smirked."long time no see...Hotaru." Mikan said.

"So you knew. I can see you improved alot of your senses."Hotaru said pulling of the

poket knife out of the sleve attatching to the tree, to get free. And tossed it back to Mikan.

Mikan caught the knife's handle with two fingers.

(whoa that's dangerous.)

"I can see you haven't changed a bit. Your still black mailing me with pictures and video

clips to sell."Mikan smirked.As she put away her knife back into the pocket.

"I see you've changed. Well i'm glad your not stupid anymore."Hotaru said.

"shut up for a sec."Mikan said.

"What is it?" Hotaru asked.

"nothing. for second I thought someone was watching me."Mikan said.

"well anyway I gotta get back to class" Hotaru said.

As Hotaru left, Mikan jumped back to the tree where Natsume was sleeping.

"sheesh he honestly doesn't remember." Mikan mumbled.

"Better wake this idiot up."Mikan said emotionlessly.

Mikan kicked Natsume and he fell of the tree.

"Why'd you do that!" Natsume yelled.

"..." mikan looked at him with eyes that has the combination of a death glare and

clod eyes.

As Mikan went back to class it turned out she is late for Mr. Jinno's class.

"Sakura your'e late."Jinno said.

"so?..."Mikan said emotionlessly.

"so that means you will be having detention."Jinno said.

"Sakura did you hear me I said yo-"

"Shut up Frog freek! I get the message!"Mikan said impatiently.

Everyone gasped.

Jinno being Jinno zaped her with his wand. But what Jinno didn't know was that Mikan

placed a nullifiction barrier. So Jinno thought she was zapped.

"does It hurt?" Mr. Jinno smirked.

"Nope." Mikan replied coldly.

Well after that mr. Jinno was speechless and all he did was continue the class.

During class Mikan was thinking about somethining:

"**...Its been 7 years and he forgot his promise. And even me. Well who can blame **

**him. It was a Long time ago. And that promise was simple enough to forget. That **

**Baka. Least he could was say hi to his own..."**

"Ms Sakura could you answer this question." Mr. Jinno said.

"repeat the question." Mikan said emotionlessly.

"What are the 10 color Rhapsodies."Mr. Jinno said

(I made this up...)

"**this is easy..."Mikan thought.**

"but Mr. Jinno this is a college question!?" yuu said

Mr Jinno ignored yuu.

"The Ten color rhapsodies are important to people with alices like us. They gaurd people

with alice's, from unwanted forces. Over the time there are 10 people with alices are

chosen to represent the 10 colors. However only 9 are already gathered. Up to this day

the 10th Rhapsody Hasn't been called out yet." Mikan said as if it was the most simple

question on earth.

"wow!"Anna said.

"She's not only cool but smart too!" Nonoko said

"she is the best person I ever met!" Anna squelled with stars in her eyes.

Mr Jinno was speechless.

"cat caught your tongue Frog freek!?!" Mikan smirked.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

The school bell rang and with that everyone left for next class.

When mikan was about to leave the class room...

"Mikan you still have detention remember."Jinno said.

"I said I get your message and thats it nothing more or less."Mikan said coldly.

Later with Natsume

"Hey natsume you saw the new girl right"Ruka said.

"why are asking me that stupid question?" Natsume nochantly said.

"nothing its just that my rabbit ran away from her. I can't find him."Ruka said.

"..."

"**Do in know that girl she looks familiar.Wait! why am I thinking about her." **

**Natsume said.**

"Natsume?" Ruka wave his hand in front of his eyes.

"What!" Natsume said coldly.

"I'm gonna go back."Ruka said.

"Whatever."Natsume repied (this time not too cold)

"**Who is she. She's diferent from the rest. I have a feeling her cold attitude is alot **

**more worse than that." Natsume thought.**

**A/N: YAY! I'm done with my first chapter!The next chapter will be coming! So **

**please review for suggestions to make it a whole lot bettter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Black is so different.**

Me: First chapter complete! Now on to the second!!!!

Mikan: Well at least i'm smart in this fic...

Natsume: But in reallity your still stupid...

Mikan: Hey! Don't blame me I wasn't created that way in this story...

Me: (sweatdropp) **Gotta get going before he kills me for making her smart...(thinking)**

**A/n: I forgot to mention that Mikan's rank is special star.**

++ + ++ + ++ + ++ + ++ + ++ + ++ + ++ ++ +

**Chapter 2: The northern forest-a clue to the promises.** **In the morning...** Bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip 

"Groan. I don't wanna wake up! Let Jinno blame me. I don't care..." Mikan mumbled.

Bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip 

"Shut up stupid alarm clock!" Mikan groaned.

Bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip Mikan growled in stressed anger. And used her control Alice to break her alarm clock into tiny pieces. 

**Meanwhile few minutes later.**

"I wonder where's Mikan?" Nonoko thought.

"She didn't show up for first period today." Anna said.

(yuu anime sweat drop.)

"Why are you asking me?" yuu asked.

(anime sweat drop)

"Anna why are we asking Yuu again?" Nonoko asked.

(everyone Anime fall)

"because he is the class president..." Anna said trying to be as calm as possible.

"Hey Hotaru!!!!" Nonoko said.

"... what is it." Hotaru asked coldly.

"You know where Mikan could be?" Nonoko asked.

"If you do can you find her for us?" Anna asked pleadingly.

"I will...If you..."

"If we what?" Nonoko and Anna asked?

"Pay me 200 rabbits." Hotaru said.

"What!" Anna and Nonoko yelled

"Hey its all for buissness and for the money" Hotaru said evilly

"okay fine." Anna said.

Nonoko and Anna took out 100 rabbits each. So that means you get 200 right?

"Nice doing buissness with you. I'll see what I can dao." Hotaru said.

**9:20**

_bang bang bang bang!_

The sound was coming from the door of Mikan's dorm room.

"Mikan if you don't answer, I'l break your door open..." Hotaru said coldly.

"..."

_BANG!!!!_

Hotaru broke the door open.

"WHAT YOU FO THAT FOR!"Mikan yelled.

"Get up! If you keep cutting classes i'll hit you with this movement detector gun. Let me tell you it will 

follow you no matter how many times even if you dodge it and. It wont stop untill target is reaced. Its quite

deadly. If you were a regular person

then you will die." Hotaru said clodly.

"Groan. Fine." Mikan said.

"i'll be there."Mikan said.

"good." Hotaru said.

Hotaru left already. Mikan did her morning routine. After that she picked her phone and called Mr. Narumi.

**Note: Itallic is what the person is saying through phone.**

"_hello"_

"its Mikan" Mikan said.

"_oh hi Mikan why are you calling me right now?"_

"I need you to come here."Mikan said.

Mikan immedeatly hung up and waited. Mr. Narumi came afew minute later.

"okay what is it?" Mr Narumi asked.

"I want you to fix my door." MIkan said coldly.

"why don't you do it your self?" Mr. Narumi said.

Mikan grabbed him by the collar.

"If you don't I really swear you will never see the light ever again." Mikan said with a death glare as Mr.

Narumi can see a sharp ice dagger near his neck.

Mr. Narumi gulped.

"Is this a yes or no." Mikan said coldly.

Mr. Naumi nodded with fear.

"good. When I get back I want it done." Mikan said clodly.

"And if your not done and even leave before its finished, I'll kill you." Mikan said with a death glare.

"o-o-okay" Narumi said with fear.

Mikan slowly walked away.

In the hall 

Mikan walked through the hall there she coud see two high school students and a small girl.

"hey give us your money" One of the high school students said.

"yeah give it to us." The other high school student said.

"no." the girl said

(one of the high school students)"why you little-..."

"hey. Your blocking the path." Mikan said cooly.

The 2 high school students turned around.

"_y-yy-y- you are that girl"_One of the high school students trembled.

"huh what are you talking about?" The other high school student said.

"You mean you don't know! She was the girl who transfered from Fuji Elementary school."The other high

school students said.

"Oh NO now I remember!" The other high school student said.

"were sorry!" the 2 high school students said with fear.

They both ran away.

"Idiots." Mikan said.

"umArigatou" The girl said.

"Are you dumb!?! You also were blocking my way you know." Mikan said.

"..."

"Anyway be careful from now on." Mikan said cooly.

Mikan walkked the way...

"She's so cool." The girl smiled.

**In class...**

Mikan entred the class.

Sumire stomped up to her.

"Give my Natsume back!" Sumire said.

"whatever."

Mikan was starting to get pissed.

"I said gi-"

"If your gonna stand up yaping there like an idiot all day i might as well give you a lesson" Mikan said

coldly.

Mikan used her control alice to freeze sumire in the position she was in.

Mikan dragged her all the way to the empty closet in front of the girls bathroom and sealled the door using

her ice alice.It was a good thing you cant here anything from outside the closet.

(It was really far from the class)

Mikan came back and sat in her chair like nothing happened.

Everyone watched her with horror. How can she be calm after all that!

When Mr. Narumi came to class, he was late because he had to fix Mikan's door.

Whem Mr. Narumi started attendance when he came to Mikan's name, Mikan looked at him with a death

glare. Knowing whay her eyes mean he nodded. After that when he came to sumire's name everyone didn't

tell him Mikan locked her up. They were scared she would lock them in that closet.

After attendance Narumi looked at Mikan. She still had that death glare and eventually Mr. Narumi fainted.

Mr. Narumi was taken to the health room and a susitute teacher came in. Eventually the class went crazy!

After all classes was over! 

_Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip!_

Mikan's cell was ringing.

Mikan: hello?

_Mikan go to the northern forest we have a meeting..._

Mikan: alright Rito i'll be there.

Natsume heard Mikan.

**(around 5:30pm)**

"**where's she going." Natsume thought**

Natsume followed mikan all the way to the Northern forest.

Natsume saw 8 people in one area and when Mkan came there are now 9.

"stop complaining i'm here." Mikan said to a black haired girl with violet eyes.(name: Rito; junior high

division.7th grade)

"where were you we can't start the meeting without you!" Rito complained

Natsume watched them from a branch.

"Hey! Mikan is here we can start the meeting!"A boy with Dark blue hair said. (name: Ikuto; elementary

division. 6th grade)

"Everyone gets the message Ikuto."Mikan said as she was beggining to get pissed.

"yeah Ikuto." A girl with pink hair. With a x accessory. Yellow eyes ( name: Amu; elementary division 5 th

grade.) (just like mikan)

"can we just get on to the meeting!" Rito said.

"yeah alright." Amu said.

"whats the problem everyone..."Mikan sighed.

"well our status as 10 rhapsodies are going down." Rito announced to all of the 8 people.

"meaning..."Ikuto said in unsion.

"it means we need the 10th rhapsody you idiot! The red rhapsody!" Amu yelled in his ear.

"okay, okay. No need to yell I think my ears are going to bleed." Ikuto said putting his over his ears.

Everyone started to laugh even Mikan...what can you say they are all friends.

"**Mikan? Laugh? Yeah right. Where was she hidding that..." Natsume thought.**

"Mikan I thought you knew who is the red rhapsody.who is it ? "Amu asked

"No need to tell cause he is here." Mikan smirked.

Mikan used her ice alice as a sharp big knife and broke off the branch where Natsume was standing on.

"how'd you know!" Natsume said in anger.

(he was angry cause he fell off a big tree...(ouch!!!!) )

"Don't you remember Baka? You were the one who taught me senses way back then idiot!" Mikan said

sticking her tongue at him.

"Huh?"

"you promised that we would see each other again!" Mikan said hitting his head like she is knocking a door.

"you forgtten her!? Natsume! you two used to be friends! You made 2 promises and that was just one of

them." Amu said in unsion.

Natsume was clearly confused...

"we got a whole lot of explaining to do!!!!!" Mikan said putting her hand on her forehead. Like she is gonna

get a headache.

"Yep! Remember when we had to explain things to Ikuto!?! He was like an Idiot back then!" Amu said

laughing.

"Yeah!" all 7 said! Except Amu she was laughing pointing at him. And Ikuto. he had a vessel popping out.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone laughed.

"what is going on" Natsume said bordely.

A/n: Sorry If the promise Natsume made wasn't what you guy's think! I promise something is gonna happen out of all this...(pls review!) 


	3. Chapter 3

Black is so different Me: If you notice, There were some characters from shugo chara. I like them alot. Thats 

why I put them in the fan fic.

Amu: Natsume's face was like an idiot. Hehehehehehe

Mikan: Yeah! Hehehehehehe (smirking)

Natsume: (fire beggining to come out)

Mikan & Amu: oooooh were scared!(said in unsion)

Amu: ah save me! (said in unsion again)

Mikan & Amu: (Laughing)

Me: (anime sweat dropp) Okay gotta start I don't want him burning people right now.

Chapter 3: Answers 

(Still the same time as the last fic)

"Okay what is going on..." Natsume said with a face of boredom.

"Hahahahahahaha okay...hahahaha...we'll tell you...ahahahahahahaha...after we stop

laughing...hahahahahahahahaha" Rito said. (while laughing)

After many minutes of small gigglings 

"alright lets begin..." Rito smiled

"we here are the 10 rhapsodies"Rito said.

"there are only 9 of you Idiot." Natsume said

"Just sit there and shut up! I haven't gotten to the point" Rito said.

"I'll introduce them to you." Rito said.

"Black rhapsody: Mikan Sakura

Dark pink rhapsody: Amu Hinamori

Dark blue rhapsody: Ikuto Tsukiyomi

White rhapsody: Hikari Hanato ; junior high division(she has black hair with silver eyes)

Green Rhapsody: Yoku kiashima: Junior high division (Dark brown hair with black eyes)

Grey rhapsody: Miwako Shigima: high school division (silver hair. Her hair color is like youichi's. Grey

eyes)

Silver rhapsody: Akira Izima: High school division(blue hair with a tiny bit of silver. Eye colour Red)

Orange rhapsody: Jin Sugawa : High school division(Black hair with blue eyes.)

As for me, I'm the violet Rhapsody: In the junior high division." Rito said.

"The 10 rhapsodies have an important role which is-"

"To protect alices from unwanted Forces. Yeah I get! Idiotic girl." Natsume cutted in

"Why you little Devil!" Rito yelled. She was in chibi form swingging her arms trying to hit Natsume. While

Amu and Hikari held her back.with anime sweat dropps forming behind their head.

(Everyone anime sweat dropp even Natsume...)

_BANG!_ ( everyone still chibi form)

Miwako used a really big hammer to hit Rito's head. And I mean reall BIG!

(Natsume Anime sweat dropp)- No longer chibi form.

"Don't worry we normally hit her when she is out of control. She kinda has a half personallity that tries to

kill the person she really hates. Don't worry this won't happen unless you insult her." Miwako said smilling.

"How can she smile after that" Amu said freaked out.

"Rito should be back in about 3,2,1"

"Huh!? What happened?"Rito said.

(Everyone anime fall)

"Going back to topic." Amu said.

"do you know who are the unwanted forces?" Amu said to Natsume.

"..."

"The AAO." Mikan said leaning against a tree.

"And there is another task for the 10 color rhapsodies." Rito said getting up.

"he's not ready to know and you know why."Mikan said coldly.

"Gathering required." Miwako said.

All 9 of them walked 20 feet away from Natsume.

"He has recieved the abillity. Red rhapsody has high status you know." Rito said in a bossy tone.

"He has a right to know what he is at least."Ikuto said.

"fine."Rito said.

"Hey! I don't have all day here you know!" Natsume said in a montonous tone.

"I really hate this Guy." Rito said looking at Natsume with bulgy eyes.And she is getting reall pissed.

All 9 of them walked back.

"You are the Red Rhapsody! HAPPY!?!" Rito said madly.

" I think she said it too soon" Amu said with an anime sweat dropp.

"YA think!?!" Hikari said with an Anime sweat dropp too.

"She did say she really hated him." Amu said (still having an anime sweatdropp.)

"What the hell is that." Natsume said.

"look its getting real late we should get back we'lll continue tomorrow."Rito said.

"..."

**Next Morning.**

_Bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip._

Mikan woke up and did her morning routine. This time she didn't want Hotaru hit that thing or whatever it 

is. After Mikan did her morning routine she left for class.

In class 

The class was super silent.

"How did that idiot get out." Mikan mumbled to her self looking at Sumire.

As she walked passed Sumire, Sumire began to shiver.

"**At least all these baka's will shut up from now on."Mikan thought.**

Eventually Mr Jinno came and began attendance. When he came to Mikan's name...

"Sakura why weren't you in class yesterday." Jinno said.

"I didn't want to go to your stupid class. You got on answer. Happy frog freek?" Mikan said emotionlessly.

Mr. Jinno was beggining to get pissed but held it back knowing that Mikan won't attend detention anyway.

So Mr. Jinno began class and every question he asked Mikan, Mikan would answer in a very logical way so

that he wouldn't ask more from tht very question.

Lunch 

"Mikan!" Nonoko shouted.

"Do you want to have picnic with us?" Anna asked.

"No." Mikan said.

"Why?" Nonoko asked.

"Cause its like a group of small children playing around." Mikan said.

"Wow!" Nonoko said.

"thats very cool and..."(Nonoko)

"spicy!" Anna said

"whatever." Mikan said.

After classes

Mikan dragged Natsume by the collar to the Northern forest Like yesterday's spot ( chibi Form)

"Alright the baka is here." Mikan yelled. ( no longer chibi form.)

"Hi Natsume" Yoku Yelled

An arrow headed towards Natsume and he dodged by leaning to the back left quickly.

"..."

"hahahahahaahahahaha I really like this kid! You pass!" Yoku said pointing at him.

"I don't get it." Natsume said.

"you don't have to." Rito said.

"Once your a member of the 10 color rhapsodies there is no way out." Rito said.

"what?" Natsume said emotionlessly.

"now that we have ten here we'll begin our group task." Rito said.

"Huh." Natsume said.

"everyone here have to gaurd the students we have 1 group to watch over one division." Amu said

"And we do stuff like watching over them and bla bla bla." Hikari said.

"Kinda like gaurdians right Amuchi!" Hikari said

Amu nodded slowly.

"And we also have double peple tasks." Miwako smiled.

"Ikuto and Amu claims that every kid has a dream and there would be selves are in a form of an egg. And

their job is to make sure it doesn't turn into a punishment egg or something. I don't understand which is

why they have that task." Hikari said.

"what about me." Natsume said.

"Right your paired up with Mikan here to protect people from AAO." Rito said.

"What about the rest of you." Natsume said.

"oh thats top secret. But you'll find out when your ready. Everyone her already knows." Rito said.

"anyway.you , Mikan, Amu and Ikuto Watch over the elementary division." Rito said.

"Me,Hikari and, Yoku. Watchover the junior high division."Rito said

"And the rest watchover the High school division." Miwako said.

"so today we'll start patroling."Rito said

"Rito it's night how can we do that."Amu said.

(anime sweat dropp.)

"Then tomorrow. Remember you must alway make sure that there is no trouble around." Rito said.

"Sometimes she 's really weird" Mikan said.

A/n: Sorry if it was alot shorter I was in a hurry for something and wanted to get this done really 

**soon. Well, the next chapter will come soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Black is so different 

Me: Alright Now they finished explaining except for a few matters.

Ikuto: I cant believe it this kid was alot idiotic than I was when they explained (looking at Natsume)

Natsume: Whatever.

Hikari I think Natsume needs ca-

Me: What are you doing here your're not supposed to show up yet!!!!!! ( pushing the head down the screen)

Hikari: OOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Waaaaaaaaaaa!(Crying)

Ikuto: Scince she's out of comission let's begin the story.(anime sweat dropp)

Chapter 4: Central Town 

**4:00 In the morning**

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

"Hey! Hey!" Mikan said tapping Natsume's window.(whisper tone) 

Natsume woke up.

"Gathering! Now!" Mikan whispered.

Natsume groaned.

"How'd you manage to tap the window on the 2nd floor!" Natsume said emotionlessly.

"I'm on a tree idiot." Mikan said.

"Get dressed we won't be getting back to sleep so you might as well wear your uniform." Mikan said.

In The Northern Forest 

Natsume was already there.

Mikan was the only one there.

"Where is everybody?" Natsume said.

Mikan went into the cave and Natsume followed. There, they arrived in a small area practically hidden. It was like a garden filled with plants and flowers and trees.

"This is where we normally meet." Mikan said.

"..."

"Hey guys wer'e here" Mikan shouted.

"Oh there you are!" Rito said jumping down from a tree.

"What is this place?" Natsume said.

"We call this place color garden. Because it has all the colors from the 10 color Rhapsodies!!!!!" Rito said.

"Good morning Natume!" Hikari said.

"Oh Hi! Natsumaikun!" Miwako said!

"Don't call me that." Natsume said.

"Why! It sounds so cute!" Miwako smiled.

Natsume was beggining to get pissed!

"I Think Natsume needs cake! He Never smiles! My brother said it makes people smile!" Hikari said holding a plate of big cake.

"Eat it Natume!" Hikari said.

Rito was giggling seeing Natsume getting so pissed.

"Yo!" Yoku said coming up to Natsume patting his back reall hard.(Like they were punches)

"**OUCh!" Natsume thought.**

"What did I miss!" Akira Said.

"Yeah what!" Jinno said too.

Amu and Ikuto came in the garden watching everyone's childish acts.

Mikan was watching from afar thinking that everyone is acting like an Idiot.

"Why are we called here anyway Rito?" Mikan asked emotionlessly.

"Oh yeah! Today! We start patroling!" Rito said.

"First we start checking the school grounds." Rito said.

"For what!?" Hikari asked.

"Lately there has been reports of several bombs placed around the school by the AAO." Rito said.

"We'll this is our first time pratroling too so lets get started!" Hikari said

"Although she is alot older than me she still acts like a baby." Amu said looking at Hikari. (Anime sweatdropp)

Ikuto nodded.

"We should get going now wer'e running out of time." Mikan said emotionlessly.

Everyone went out the garden and splited up individually. All together they found 67 bombs placed around the school.

"They never give up do they." Mikan said.

Natsume nodded.

In class 

"Alright class. Tomorrow were going to central town and this time, you don't have to wear your uniform!" Narumi said.

"yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" The class shouted. Except Mikan, Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru.

Later At Night "Mikan did you get a chance to go to central town?" Amu asked 

"Yeah Why?" Mikan said emotionlessly

"Because eveyone else here has been too." Amu said.'

"I Guess this time they are allowing the entire school." Mikan said Emotionlessly.

"Hey! Do you think we can all go together?" Rito said.

"I'm not going." Mikan and Natsume said

"But Why!" Miwako said.

"I'll do anything!" Miwako pleaded

"Anything?" Mikan asked with evil in her eyes and smirked.

Miwako gulped.

"Alright Mikan you have to come who knows? AAO could be there I mean like the entire school would" Rito said.

"This must be one of the opportunities to ambush the entire alice academy don't you think?" Amu said.

"Fine." Mikan said

"And your coming!" Mikan said pulling Natsume by the collar.

"Whatever" Natsume said.

"Then! Lets get back its pretty late." Jin said.

"We'll meet up under the bigest sakura tree." Akira said.

The next day 

Mikan wore some sort of ghost punk outfit. (whatever it is its fill with chains.)

Mikan left for the sakura tree.

Amu wore a ghost punk outfit too.

**A/N: just like the outfit in the episode where amu gave a present too tadase**

"Everyone here?" Mikan asked

"Yep!" Rito said

"Then lets get on the bus." Amu said.

On the bus 

"This is sooooooooooo BORING!" Hikari whined.

"Shut up Hikari!" Everyone said.(not everyone on the bus. The everyone thats going together.)

"I'm Hungry!" Hikari whined again.

"WE SAID SHUT UP HIKARI!" They all yelled.

"But I need to stretch my legs." Hikari whined again.

"we said SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUP!" They all yelled

(Hikari had waterfall tears coming out)

In central town 

"wow look at the place!" Hikari said.

"This is her first time going." Amu whispered in Natsume's ear looking at Hikari.

"ok where do you want to go first." Rito said.

"Hey look over there! Its a fortune teller." Miwako said.

"I think we shold go to the petshop." Amu said.

" I need one for pet day next week." Amu said

"oh yeah i forgot about it!" Rito said

"then lets go!" Miwako said.

In the pet shop 

"I already have apet so I don't need to get one." Akira and jin said.

Miwako bought a flying fish.It was beautuful( a reall flying one!)

Amu bought a white cat.

Ikuto bought a cat too except its fur was dark blue that it was almost black.

Natsume bought a black cat.

Rito found a violet bird and bought it.

Hikari bought a white baby rabbit.

Yoku bought a brown dog.

Mikan couldn't find anything but she saw something.

"How much is that baby dragon" Mikan said.

"well its not for sale we are using it as a sacrifice."the shopkeeper said

"i'll pay you 1 million rabbits" Mikan said coldly.

"SOLD!" the shopkeeper said

"Oh and if you kill another dragon i'll kill you." Mikan said coldly.

"mikan...how'd you get that!" Hikari shivered

"..."

"how do you get a dragon! I thought they dont exist!" Akira said

"There are some people with alices that can do this you know." Mikan said

"oh!" Akira said.

The dragon was blue and it was cute! Reall cute.

"brace your self Hikari would be squeezing it." Amu whispered to Mikan.

"Hey there a shop there." Mikan said.

"Guys! Me and amu wan't to go in this shop." Mikan said

they were all trembling (except Natsume and Ikuto)

"what's wrong don't you go to shops like this?" Amu said.

The shop was a gothic and ghost punk shop.

They all shook there head saying no.

"Anyway you guys go ahead you'll be faintiong soon." Mikan smirked

They all went away.

"Idiots." Mikan said

"we'll lets go" Amu said

After shopping 

"well its time to go!" Hikari said.

"she's still not tired." Ikuto said.

"She has so much energy." Rito said.

"Maybe a little too much." Amu said.

"Rito, how come I don't see one member of AAO in sight." Mikan said.

"You tricked me didin't you!" Mikan said her bad aura was coming out.

"I knew you wouldn't come and also they put a barrier. But I wanted you to come for once." Rito said.

"Anyway what happened happened let's go back." Miwako said.

A/N: I'm done with this chapter! It took me a while what to think about! Anyway pls Review!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Black is so different 

Me: ARGH! I accedentally wrote Jin as Jinno! I'm so dead!

Note that Jin is the rhapsody member and Jinno is that freaky teacher!

Natsume: Now you know why she sucks!

Me: You said that didn't you! Hahahahhaahahahaha (evil laugh)

Amu: Danger! At 12:00.

Ikuto: She's going to pull his head off.

Amu: lets start the chapter!

Chapter 5: White day 

"Natsume!" The Rukanatsume fan club are squeling around the school chasing Natsume & Ruka

Mikan was on her way to class as she saw the girls chasing Natsume & Ruka.

"**Idiots." Mikan thought.**

Today was white day. Its the day where women give choclates (or whatever) To men. Whereas if they recieve it, in return they have to give

gifts to the women who gave it to the men.

"I hate this day. ALOT" Mikan mumbled.

Mikan groaned.

This Morning at 5:00 AM Mikan, Natsume, Amu, Natsume and Ikuto had to sort these 1st grader papers about their dreams so that Amu and Ikuto Know their dream, to get prepared. After that their hands were so sore.

"hey Mikan!" 

Mikan turned around and saw Amu and Ikuto.

"What!" Mikan said.

"Tonight we have another thing to do for you know what at 7:00 PM!" Amu said.

"Rito wants things to get done Fast." Ikuto said.

"she's making my back sore!" Ikuto said.

(nobody's allowed to know about the10 color rhapsodies)

"I know! Don't you have class Ikuto?" Mikan smirked.

"I forgot. I'm going! See ya!" Ikuto waved.

"want to go to class together?" Amu asked.

**A/N: Amu is in class A. While Mikan is in class B.**

"Whatever." Mikan said.

Mikan entered her class. (amu had to go one more hall pass then she'll be in her class.)

Everyone was looking at Mikan.

"Mikan did you hear its white day today!" Anna said.

"So who are you giving?" Nonoko asked.

"No one." Mikan said

"..."

"Alright guys class today will be replaced as self defence class." Narmi smiled.

"**Rito! She must have planned this." Mikan thought.**

Everyone went to the feild.

"okay imagine! that these robots are the AAO." Narumi said.(persona is there too)

"Everyone will be chased by these and you have to use your alices to protect your self! But you will all be chased at the same time.Teamwork can be used in today's exercise." Narumi said.

"Oh and class A and B will be working together." Narumi said.

"**that means Amu will be here."Mikan thought.**

"Hey mikan!" Amu said

"do together?" Amu asked

"Whatever" Mikan said.

"ready? Begin." Narumi shouted.

There were robots attacking.

"I'm sick of this! Why don't we just attack?" Mikan said to Amu.

Amu nodded.

Mikan used her ice alice as icicles and just hit the robot.

Amu didn't use her alice insead she used the power that was granted by the dark pink rhapsody.(she's not allowed to use her real alice unless its an emergency.)

"Torpedoes at 3:00." Amu said.

Mikan front fliped and used her water and icicles combined to hit the robot.

(Amu's power that has been granted is Magic)

Amu used some sort of bomb spell to destroy the torpedoes.

"well we're done with our robot!" Amu said

"everyone doesn't get it you have to attack for self defence. If you suceed you'll be safe." Mikan said

"Idiots" Amu said

"Times up!" Narumi said

Mr. Narumi observed all the people most were captured tied up(robots can do that) But some thing caught his eye. The robot Mikan and Amu attacked was all battered up.

"Mikan and Amu. Why is your robot all battered up?" Narumi asked.

"Its called self defence Mr. Gay! If you suceed you'll be safe." Mikan said coldly.

"..."

"Anyway this class is over." Mr. Narumi said

"Mikan and Amu! Can you talk to us!" Narumi asked.

"What we want to do is that we would like to send you on missions every night. both of you" persona said.

"we can't do that." Mikan said.

"Why?" Persona asked.

"Amu call Rito." Mikan said.

Amu: rito emergency!

Rito: what is it!

Amu: we have to go on missions every night! But the prblem is what about the 10 co-

Rito: you tell him why! Its okay there is no point hiding now.

"Rito said you can tell." Amu whispered near Mikan's ear.

Mikan explained everything.

Mr. Narumi understood and told them that the teachers will inform stuff to the 10 color Rhapsoies from now on so that they can help too.

(Because of that Nasume doesn't have to go on missions anymore!)

Mikan and Amu went back to class.

On the way to class 

"this is why I hate white day." Mikan said

"huh? I don't get it." Amu said

"everytime its white day I get some sort of bad luck and that lovey dovey stuff is grossing me out." Mikan said in a harsh tone.

(Anime sweat dropp)

"everything is so complicated now" Amu said.

Later that night 

"Rito were here!" Mikan said while pulling Natsume by the collar again.

"Mikan hide! Its hikari!" Rito panicked!

"what the he-"

Mikan pulled natsume away before he could finish his sentence.

They both hid on a big tree.

"Whats going on." Natsume said in a montonous tone.

"Whenever Hikari bakes, her cooking is pretty bad. Its because she puts weird things in there. Last time she had some moth balls and insectisides in it!" Mikan whispered.

"but wh-"

"shut up! She's coming!" Mikan said

"I'm DONE!!!!!!!!!!!" Hikari shouted! As she came into the gaden with a nice looking cake!

"don't get fooled it tastes bad" Mikan whispered.

"where is everybody?" Hikari thought.

"Maybe we don't have a meeting today!" Hikari said to herself.

Hikari left and everyone came out of their hiding place.

"That was close!" Rito said.

"yeah! Very!" Amu said.

"So Mikan what ya giving to Natsume!" Miwako asked.

"What!?" Mikan said in a montonous tone(the I don't care tone)

"For White day! Everyone thinks that you and Natsume are a lovely couple" Yoku teased.

"Hey I'm here you know!" Natume said.

"Thats the point!" Jin said.

"I'm going to kill you." Mikan said.

"see you care!" Amu said.

Mikan groaned

"uh oh." Amu said

"not good." Rito said

"she's unleashing the black rhapsody gift! Run!" Yoku said.

"That happens when she's pissed!" Miwako said!

"you too Natsume! Run!" Akira said.

**A/N: Mikan is unleashing the Black rhapsody gift oooooooooh nooooooooooooo! What is it? You'll find out in the next chapter! The black rhapsody!**


	6. Chapter 6

Black is so different 

Me: Run its an alert! Mikan has gone super dark!

Amu: Well youre the one who wrote it!

Natsume: why should we run! (emotionless)

Me: you're so stupid!

**Chapter 6: The black rhapsody.(a curse and a blessing)**

"why should we run." Natsume said in a montonous tone.

"Explain later! we have to run away!" Akira yelled.

"Run from what!" Natsume said emotionlessly.

"That!" Akira said pointing to black spirits rising from the shadows.

Akira pulled Natsume by the collar like Mikan does.

Everyone hid in a basement.

"What is going on." Natsume said emotionlessly.

"well... its a long story." Rito said.

"Just tell me." Natsume said.

"Fine you little brat." Rito said.

"way before us, the 10 color rhapsodies were different people. Their powers are passed down to the new rhapsodies which is us. However. The black rhapsody before Mikan, has the power of darkness. That power is far too great. And that rhapsody was swallowed whole by it because she was incapable. Mikan was alot more capable but she couldnt control it because there is on thing she is lacking. And that is experience. She needs to remember her experience of darkness. Its a curse and a blessing." Rito said.

"what do you mean remember her darkness." Natsume said.

"right. Mikan's parents were killed. She had to go through the lots of torture from those people who killed her parents. She was forced to kill people. And she met you when she managed to escape." Rito said.

"Her powers are great but thats just the blessing part. The curse part is that if she doesn't remember her experience of darkness then she would be swallowed whole." Rito said.

"The only person now who can save her is Hikari. Her powers are light." Amu said.

"Wait why don't we call her!" Miwako said.

"..."

Miwako called Hikari and it was a matter of time that Hikari arrived into the basement.

"How much percent is her strength right now." Hikari said.

"One percent." Rito said.

"ONE PERCENT THAT SCARY THING IS ONLY ONE PERCENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone else said.

"The damage is really bad out there." Hikari said.

"everyone out the basement! There is not enough light in here. It will be a matter of time till she kills you." Hikari said.

Everyone exited the basement.

Hikari walked towards Mikan. And chanted:

"Light gows as the darkness pass return our friend that has been posesed."

Mikan then collapsed into Hikari's arms.

"I made this spell when Mikan had been posesed for the very first time." Hikari said to Natsume.

"Mikan used alot of power this time." Rito said.

"Amu use your magic to teleport Mikan." Rito said.

Amu teleported Mikan.

"Come on we have to tell the teachers that mikan wont be at class for a few days." Miwako said.

"huh?" Natsume said.

"Don't you think using that amount of energy drains your strength!?!" Rito said in a bossy tone.

"..."

"Anyway its getting late we'll tell them tomorrow." Rito said.

The Next Day Lunch 

"I wonder where Mikan is she didn't come to all the three periods today." Anna said.

"yeah i'm a little worried" Nonoko said.

"Why should you care about that little brat." Sumire said.

Then Sumire became all wet.

"Who are you calling a little brat." Mikan said in a more cold tone than ever.

"Mikan its you!" Sumire shivered.

Amu saw Mikan And went to her.

"Mikan what are you doing here! Your'e supposed to rest!" Amu said

"Whatever" Mikan said.

That Night "Guy's I saw Mikan today! I Never saw her recaover this fast before." Amu said. 

" I saaw her too I told her to rest but she wont." Rito said.

"Here she comes." Akira said

"Mikan shouldn't you be in bed?" Ikuto said.

"ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssst Ikuto don't make her feel bad about her trying to kill us!" Amu whispered.

"..."

Mikan collapsed again.

"this Is bad! The only way she can recover is if she remembers her darkness." Rito said.

"I know nightmare candy!" Hikari said.

"What candy?" Everyone asked.

"Nightmare candy if you eat it you will be able to go into other people's dreams I found it in a shop called Kirakirado in centraltown!" Hkari said.

"But why does it have to be darkness?" Ikuto asked.

"we'll that memory is a part of her so its wrong not to tell her." Rito said.

"Like I said a curse and blessing!" Rito said.

"Alright Hikari give us the candy!" Rito said.

"But it will only work if you eat it before you sleep and will start functioning when you start sleeping." Hikari said.

"..."

"Miwako you eat the candy!" Rito said.

"Why me?" Miwako asked.

"Because if you use your gift of the grey rhapsody and enter her dreams you enter her thoughts and using your Gift you can restore that memory in her brain some where." Rito said.

Miwako sighed.

"fine." Miwako said.

Hikari gave the candy to Miwako said.

"Remember eat it before you sleep!" Hikari said to Miwako.

Later in Miwako's room 

Miwako ate the candy before she went to sleep.

Then Miwako drifted to sleep.

In Mikan's dream 

"Its pitch black in here"Miwako said.

Miwako walked through the pitch darkness.

"Where is the source of all her dreams?" Miwako thought out loud.

Then Miwako saw a small light.

"This must be it" Miwako said.

Miwako then used her gift to restore part of her memory.

"I'm sorry Mikan but we don't want you to be swallowed whole." Miwako whispered.

Later in the morning 

Mikan woke up and felt really unhappy for some reason.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggggggggg 

The school bell was ringing.

Mikan could hear it really well despite the distance was really far.

Mikan did her daily routine. And walked to school.

In class 

The class was already beggining attendance.

Just Mikan arrived before the second person was called.

Everyone looked at Mikan. Mikan had some sort of dark aura.

"Shouldn't she have detention!" Sumire shouted.

"As long she came in time before her name is called It doesn't matter." Jinno said.

"..."

Mr jinno continued attendance untill every name was called.

That night 

Mikan walked to the color garden. And along with Natsume.

"Were here!" Mikan shouted.

"Hi Mikan!" Rito shouted.

"what is it now." Mikan said.

"the school has informed us that the AAO are moving in on the Academy." Rito said.

"Did you bring your gun?" Rito asked calmly.

"yep." Mikan said taking it out.

"good always have it with you. I herd that the AAO is planning a surprise attack. But I don't know when." Rito said.

"..."

"where is everybody?" Mikan asked.

"they already came before you did I just told them about this." Rito said.

"you can go back. There is not much except this information." Rito said.

"..."

Mikan walked away.

"Natsume i'm giving you this these are smoke bombs knowing that you have difficulty in retreat here." Rito said tossing them to Natsume.

"They only work in contact of fire." Rito said.

Natsume left the room.

As NAtsume left Rito jumped down the tree and sighed.

"when will the AAO ever give up." Rito sighed.

A/n: How is it? its a bit dark as I was feeling dark. I think iv'e been a bit too cruel here. Pls review! Next chapter will be up! 

**The Black Rose!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 the Black Rose...**

**Rin:** Black rose do they exist?

**Mikan:** Look it up the internet if u wanna know Rin...

**Hikari: **I like chocolate!

**Amu: **Hikari we are not talking about chocolate...

**Natsume:** ...

**Miwako: **Let's just get on with the story

**CHAPTER 7**

"Mikan where is natsume?" Rin asked.

"I didn't bring him..." Mikan said emotionlessly.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!" Jin yelled.

"I don't wan't to keep on dragging him like an idiot." Mikan said

**20 min later...**

Natsume came in with his hands in his pockets.

"Jerk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rin shouted as she punched natsume on the face.**(A/N:0o0o0o0o0 I'd love to see him punched hehehehe)**

Everyone gasped and looked at Natsume closer.

"think he's dead?" Amu asked.

"let's feed him to the lions at the zoo at central town and we'll see." Ikuto said.

"Idiot! then he'll really be dead!" Amu hissed.

"So now what? Rin's punches can kill you know." Hikari said as she ate her choclate. "I know lets ship him off to Alabama." Hikari continued.

"Hikari that's not nice..." Yoku said (anime sweat drop)

"What you hate him too don't you?" Hikari said.

"well yeah but..." yoku thought.

"why don't we just lock him in the closet..." Rin asked.

"..."

"I don't think so..." Everyone said.

"why don't we turn him into a frog with a potion and have MIkan kiss him then he'll turn back..." Miwako said.

Everyone looked at Mikan giggling. Mikan looked at them with a death glare that made them change their mind.

"Why don't we just lock him up in the closet like Rin said!" Mikan said inpatientlly.

"Say I for who agrees with that!" Hikari said.

"...i !" Everyone said. "Just for extra ensurence..." Akira smirked.

**FEW MINUTES LATER...**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

"was that Natsume? " Miwako asked.

"That's Natsume..." Mikan said emotionlessly as she drank her tea.

"What did you do to Natsume in the closet anyway Akira?" Amu asked.

everyone thought...

IN THE CLOSET ...

"NATSUME WE LOVE U!!!!!!!!!!"

"Damm it! who put me in here with these Fan girls" Nastume said.

the closet door opened up a bit and natsume saw the rhapsodies giggling. . . . . . . . (then turned into a laugh.) "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone laughed!

"AKIRA THAT WAS JUST CLASSICAL!!!!!!" Rin laughed reall hard along with everyone.

Not Mikan she was laughing in her head...

"Get these fan girls off of me!" Nstsume said.

One by one The rhapsodies walked away leaving Mikan watching Natsume get crushed by Fan girls.

"so are you going to get them off or not!!!" Natsume growled.

"Maybe I will and maybe I won't" Mikan smirked looking at him with her arms crossed.

"Tch! I'll get you back at this Baka." Natsume growled.

Mikan smirked and walked away."So its a duel..." Mikan said.

**NEXT DAY**

'_i wonder what am I going to do to Natsume so that he won't get the last laugh." _Mikan thought during Math class.

"Mikan Can I see you in detention after class." Jinno said.

**(A/n ARGH! Jinno is teaching math class I wouldn't be caught up attending his class...)**

**AFTER CLASS...**

"What did I do." Mikan said.

"I found this on my Desk..." Mr Jinno said holdng up a piece of paper.

IT wrote...

_MR jinno is the meanest teacher,_

_He sucks his thumb,_

_And has a skull face._

'_NATSUME!'_ Mikan thought.

"Where is your proof..." Mikan said as she left the room.

**DURING LUNCH BREAK**

"Did you get the note." Natsume said leaning on the tree.Smirking with his eyes covered by his head as Mikan passed by.

"Thats kind of low even for a guy like you." Mikan said emoitionlessly.

"Whatever witch means I won..." Natsume smirked.

MIkan was ticked off. As she walked away she saw one of the Natsume fan girls not too far away from where Natsume is.

Mikan got an idea smirked and walked to her.

"Hey! Natsume said he has a crush on you and he is waiting for you near that tree." Mikan said to the fangirl...

"KYAAA! OMG! I can't believe it !!!!!" the Fan girl screamed as she ran to Natsume.

Mikan could see Nastume being hugged like crazy by the fan girl.

"This isn't over! Mikan said loud enough for Natsume to hear and walked away.

**Natsume's pov.**

**'Damit I can't believe she did that!'**

**'now i have to get away from this stupid fangirl!'**

**'I burnt the fangirl hair & ran to get a payback for what Mikan did.'**

**Normal pov.**

"0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o I sense something is about to blossom." Hikari whispered while she sat on a tree.

CHEMISTRY CLASS...

"Nonoko what is that stuff your holding." Anna asked.

"Its a potion for memory travelling. But i'm not sure if it works there could be a mix up. its still a prototipe." Nonoko said to Anna.

"...What happens if it doesn't work?" Anna asked again.

"well you'll be flowing/walking in darkness across a different dimension." Nonoko said.

When Mikan walked in. All the boy's were...

"MIKAN!" The fan boys screamed.

Then she walked by the boys she froze them with her control Alice. And walked cooly.(she didn't do it on purpose(the walking cooly part))

"Ok class today i need you to pair up for a lab partner." Mr Narumi said.

**'I can't believe Mr Narumi is the exchange teacher.'** Mikan thought with despair. She realy hated his gayness.

Before chemistry class could start...

There was a scream from the other side of the room.

Mikan ran there. to fin d a large black hole with Nonoko about o be sucked by it.

"what Happened!" Narumi asked panickly.

"Nonoko dropped her potion which was a prototipe!" Anna yelled.

Someone dashed in and grabbed Nonoko's hand and during the rescue That person got sucked instead.And the black hole closed.

"Was that Mikan!" Nonoko gasped in horror.

"where did she go?"Someone asked.

"To a Dark Dimension." Nonoko said.

"Quick! someone find a person with a portal alice!" Nonoko said.

**BACK IN THE DARK DIMENSION**

Mikan woke up finding Her self in a dark place.

She stood up. Two little kids that seem to be 4 years old, were running past her. One with raven hair and another with brown long hair. one was a boy and one was a girl.

"What are you doing?" Mikan asked emotionlessly.

"Wer'e catching a butterfly." The girl said and pointed upwards.

Mikan looked but there was nothing.

And the two kids ran past her giggling.

When she turned to see them, they vanished.

Mikan Ran through the dimmension to find a way out.

DRIP when a drip of water fell Mikan stopped and turned around quickly.

**(A/N: Just imagine the dripping sound was a drip of water falling into a pond in anime mode)**

After she turned around she found a black rose floating there (just like beauty & and the beast's rose but no glass and no table just floating there in the darkness and its black.)

Mikan walked towards it and touched the soft petals of the rose.

Then a bright light came from the rose.

"She who touched the rose sha'll fufill the prophecy and regain peace!" A voice came out.( little girls voice) (talking slow)

The rose entered Mikan's heart and Her eyes slowly closed.

"Mikan! Mikan!"

Mikan woke up finding herself in the school's hospital. (Or whatever they call it...) She saw Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko. (Aubviously Natsume wasn't looking at her with concern.)

"I'm real sorry for dropping that potion Mikan and it was because of me, you, you..." Nonoko held Mikan's hand and slowly cried.

"..."

"She forgives you she just doesn't has the face to say so. Like a bamboo." Natsume said emotionlessly.(Bamboo's are stiff...)

**'what did he say!'** Mikan thought real annoyed.

"Anway you owe me money Mikan. Because I was the one who found the person who has the portal alice. It was lucky that the person was Akira." Hotaru said.

"How much?" Ruka said (anime sweat dropp)

"5000 Rabbits But because he was your friend and asked a discount i'll only give you a 30 Discount." Hotaru said to Mikan.

"whatever can everyone just get out..." Mikan said.

Everyone left leaving Natsume.

"..."

"This isn't over. I will get the last laugh." Natsume said leaning towards Mikan close to her face.

That made Mikan nervous and blush a bit but wasn't noticeable.

"just get out. you molesting pervert." Mikan said emotionlessly as she froze Natsume's face with ice while still blushing a bit. (while he was still in that position.)

Natsume backed away and melted the ice with his fire alice and had a real mad face.

"That's another point for me...you still need to back up 2. catch up." Mikan said with an evil aura.

...o0o...

**(A/N: 0o0o0o0o0o the oocness begins... Sorry for the late update! My computer was broken and we had it fixed a month later plus, I had to get ideas again! pls review! NExt Chapter...Natsume did what!)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Natsume did what!?!

**Me: This time I'm putting in oocness...Though i'm not comfortable doing it...**

**Natsume: That's because-**

**Me: Don't even say it!**

**Amu: I don't expect Natsume going that far (reading the story)**

**Rin: What! let me see! (reading.)**

**Me, Amu, Rin: What a molesting pervert. (looking at Natsume)**

Chapter 8

(IN THE RHAPSODY MEETING PLACE)

"Mikan and Natsume have been doing stuff to each other all month." Rin said watching Natsume Plan something on the table thinking.

"I know! What's the score now?" Miwako asked.

"Mikan 123 Natsume 123...and now Mikan 124." Rin said as Mikan just did something to Natsume.

"What Type of alice does Mikan have again." Amu asked drinking her tea.

"The school had to create a different category. it had to be a secret, and Mikan is in it." Ikuto said.

"What's it called?" Rin asked.

"Elemental" Jin said.

"Why? she doesn't have one of the elements." Amu said.

"Because, all of the Alice's are under different categories Fire, water, Earth,Wind. Mikan's Ice alice is a water talent, Her control alice underneath earth talent, and nullification underneath the combined fire and wind." Akira explained.

"How'd did he dig up that information?" Amu asked.

"WAIT! I thought Mikan was in special abillity!" Rin said.

"She was. that's just for cover. SECRET remember?" Ikuto said.

"Ikuto were you eaves droppping in the teacher's conversation using your alice!" Amu asked.

"So what! We have to know! Were the rhapsodies. remember?" Jin said.

"Though I think the name Rhapsodies is for s." Ikuto said.

"Oh just shut up!" Rin said.

"What you do that for!?!" Natsume shouted at Mikan.

"Whatever." Mikan said cooly.

"They will never give up." Hikari said (anime sweat dropp.)

"Speaking of which Rito! Why does people call you rin? I'm curios" Hikari asked

"What? OH! its because They say Rin sounds alot better and more comfortable to call me." Rito said.

"OK." Hikari asked.

"Why?"RIn asked.

"The writer and everyone calls you Rin that's all." Hikari said.

(Anime sweat dropp. To the word, writer.)

"C'mon we need to get to class. Classes will be starting soon." Rin said.

"I think i'm gonna cut class..." Ikuto said.

"Why?" Amu asked.

"New Kid named shinji is bugging me all day." Ikuto growled.

(Amu anime sweat dropp)

"Oh look here. I can see two love birds!" Miwako smiled.

(Amu and Ikuto looks at each other...)

"No way..." They both said.

"Then get to class...you two lovers" Miwako said.

Ikuto looked at Miwako and jumped out the window after that.

"you IDIOT! This is the 3rd floor of the meeting place!" Miwako said outloud.

"I'm cutting class! BYE!" Ikuto said rather cooly.

"Amu tell your Boy friend that I'm going to punch him next time..." Miwako growled.

"HE IS NOT MY BOY FRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!" Amu yelled annoyed.

"Who cares you are a good pair. You seem to like him though. Oh well. Guess I was wrong. see ya!" Miwako said as she waved.

**"Do I like Him?...NO WAY!!!!!"** Amu thought.

**MIKAN'S CLASS...**

"Mikan? I need you to help me get this ingredient in the northern forest."Hotaru said.

"Why." Mikan said emotionlessly.

"Because I charged Nonoko for it..." Hotaru said.

"But You need Natsume to Nutralize the poison. Because this ingredient has a poison that can only be neutralized by people with a fire alice." Hotaru said.

"Here is the map." Hotaru said.

"Groan. I you." Mikan growled as she the map cooly.

"Oh you don't her Mikan."Koko said.

Mikan looked at Koko with an icy stare. and the class dropped cold.

"uhm...Natsume save me! melt her icy stare!" Koko said as he pulled Natsume in fron't of him

... (Natsume)

... (Mikan)

Then both of them looked away.

"Did I miss something?" Koko asked.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Amu is so cool!" There were a bunch of s sorounding Amu in front of the class.

"next time if I want to get to Mikan's class I'll ask Ikuto for help." Amu said as she was being squeezed by the s.

Then all the kids peeped out of the class door (From Mikan's class)

"Idiotic Fools." Mikan muttered.

_Freeze... Mikan thought_

then all the s who are squeezing amu froze.

Then they were turned into a block of Ice.

"C'mon." Mikan said to amu as she pulled amu's collar to get away and she acted like nothing happened.

"DARN YOU MIKAN." Sumire said freekily like a wanting to kill as she was holding a hairdryer to melt her friends from an icy pose.(Sumire is the captain of the Amu and Rukanatsume fanclub.

"What did you come here for." Mikan said to Amu.

"To say high." Amu said

Mikan almost did an anime fall.

"No time for this I have to get this ingredient for Hotaru who said that is needed for nonoko to make a potion" Mikan said holding the map.And a piece of paper of the name of the ingredient.

"you can't make that into a potion mikan." Amu said.

_"HUh?" Mikan thought._

"This is suspicious why would hotaru want to get this..." Amu said.

"Mikan its best If you bring your-" Before amu could continue her scentence hotaru came.

"So you figured. That Ingredient I need Is actually something I need to power the Anti academy sheild.

_Invention 085 Anti academy Sheild used to protect the alice academy from the so called anti academy or in other words REO/AAO_

"Fine I'll do it so that I can get my stupid rest." Mikan said.

"Glad doing buissness with you." Hotaru said counting the money from narumi she charged to make the academy's sheild.

Amu and Mikan did an anime sweatdropp.

**(A/n: Just for info, when Mikan does an anime sweat dropp its always expressionless)**

Later some where in the Afternoon

Mikan's pov

I was waiting for that Idiotic boy...

Why does he have to come. I can handle things by myself here...

Oh yeah...

_flash back_

_"Mikan? I need you to help me get this ingredient in the northern forest."Hotaru said._

_"Why." Mikan said emotionlessly._

_"Because I charged Nonoko for it..." Hotaru said._

_"But You need Natsume to Nutralize the poison. Because this ingredient has a poison that can only be neutralized by people with a fire alice." Hotaru said._

_End of flash back..._

I wish you need a person with an invention alice instead...

Above all those people why does it have to be that molesting pervert.

End of Mikan's pov

Then Natsume came and bla, bla, bla...(talking)

They're fighting...bla,bla,bla

After that fighting, stupid talking, they started walking to their objective.

... (Walking)

... (Walking)

(JUST CALL THE WALKING WORD LIKE... ONE WORD OF WALKING MEANS ITS 30 MIN)

_Roar!!!!!!!! SCREECH! _(A gigantic plant meat eating one, apeared in front of them)

_BANG! Bang! BANG!_

Mikan shot her gun with one hand. (If don't understand why that's the gun sound, Just imagine the sound of the gun.)

"Just for fun and over with, whoever defeats most of the traps earns 550 points" Mikan said calmly.

Natsume's POV.

What the hell is this little saying she's acting like life is a survival game...

who cares as along this is done and over with.

End of Natsume's POV

"Whatever." Natsume said.

"Sure if you can keep up." Mikan said cooly and dashed of.

After hours of fighting, Natsume and Mikan got the ingredient whatever it is and they were on their way back.

Then on the way back...

"Hey. do you feel like were sinking?" Mikan said emotionlessly.

Both of them looked down and saw they're feet sinking in the ground.

"Yeah." Natsume said.

**(A/N: That's the most stupid answer I ever heard)**

Mikan jumped out the quick sand and saw natsume drowning and the worst part is it WASN"T quick sand...

Ir was a huge muck monster...

(SKIP THE FIGHT JUST IMAGINE A REALLY COOL BATTLE...)

Natsume was on the ground panting.

"This is why I don't work along side Best." Mikan said emotionlessly.

"Anyway I just saved your butt. And know I have more points than you by one point." Mikan said.

Natsume was just sitting there. Smirking.

"Oh you have more points than me huh?" Natsume said looking at her smirking.

Natsume stood up and walked towards Mikan (He was looking down).

Then He kissed Mikan on the mouth.(To me this is EEW...)

"And now were even." Natsume smirked.

"YOU IDIOT!" Mikan yelled.

Then a huge explosion of ice was all over the Academy

(Mikan's alice just hitted 2)

**(A/n: IF I was there knowing that...i"d be gaging gag, gag,gag)**

"YOU MOLESTING PERVERT!" Mikan said out loud mad cooly.

**BONUS STORY...**

**After that explosion Natsume was turned into a block of ice.**

**(The frozen form of Natsume, was smirking)**

**"Darn that Mikan" Ruka said darkly holding Sumire's hairdryer.**

**A/n: Another chap done.**

**I Had Ton's of homework lately...But I'm Finally done! THe Next chappie is called I Seriously Despise you!**

**plz review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: I seriously Despise you!

**Me: gag gag gag gag...**

**Hikari: what's wrong?**

**Me: I Got a really bad test score!**

**Natsume: Like I said she is an Idiot.**

**Me: (stomped on Natsume's foot)**

**Mikan: I despise him i'll kill him i'll tear him apart! (mumbling)**

**Me& Hikari: (anime sweat dropp) why is she mumbling all of a sudden.**

**(A/n: Remember those pet's they bought in central town? In chapter 4? I'm going to mention them in this chapter. ANd If you are wondering where they were all this time, they all asked Ruka to take care of their pets for them...(TTTT) poor RUKA! And Mikan's dragon grew too big that the school had to exchange the dragon for a black cat that can turn into a panther...Oh yeah I never mentioned about mikan's water alice all this time i'll tell you what she did with her water alice all this time in the bonus story later in the end.)**

Chapter 9: I seriously despise you!

Teacher's Lounge

"Persona...when are you going to tell Mikan?" Narumi said in a flirty tone.

"Shut up gay freak" Persona said off

"But you can't protect her secretly it would be too risky so... when are you going to tell her. huh?huh huh?" Narumi flirted again.

"I'll tell her as soon as you can shut up for the entire month!!!!"Persona yelled

"REALLY?" Narumi asked (his eyes are glittery)

"UH NO..." Persona said.

"My mouth is zipped." Narumi said.

_**"The words came out of mouth now i'm going to have to tell her after the alice festival...what am I going to do..." Persona panicked in his head.**_

_**"I know I don't have to listen to this gay freak anyway." Persona thought.**_

"plus if you don't tell the truth I can sell these pics of you and me dressed as little red ridding hood when we were forced to play when we were young remember?" Narumi smirked.

_**"Oh no! he saw right through me..." Persona panicked in his head.**_

_**"OH NO OH NO OH NO!!!!!!!!!!" persona panicked (in his head)**_

CLASS...

Mikan came in and her eyes were so furious their the scariest eyes of flame of anger you will ever see...

"Mikan are you ok?" Koko asked.

"OF COURSE I"M NOT OK I JUST GOT HUMILLIATED! AND IF YOU TRY TO GET INO MY MIND I"M GONNA RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" Mikan said in a loud voice but yet cool and emotionless.

Koko gulped.

"Hey you can't talk to people like that especially to my internet." Sumire said (she means that she uses Koko to gather info.)

Mikan was getting off faster than usuall and used her ice alice to shut sumire's mouth and sealed it with ice and she tied her above the window (the outside side), And her cat-panther named alpha to sit near the window to bite her if she got away. (That' Alpha's own will he just wanted to do it)

"GULP"

"Just don't get in my way seaweed head." Mikan said as she got back her cool.

When classes began Natsume could fell a cold sharp angry gaze the entire day coming from behind him, who happens to be sitting there is...MIKAN

LUNCH

_**"even if he was my chilhood friend he shouldn't have...BLEH! even thinking about it makes me sick..." Mikan thought.**_

"MIKAN WE LOVE YOU!" a group of boys were running in.

Mikan gave a death glare and all the boys were surprised and ran away screaming.

Mikan walked and walked wherever her legs were feeling to go.

And she saw Natsume under the tree with some kid on his lap.

Mikan passed by where Natsume was and suddenly water splashed on natsume now he is dripping wet.

"I'm going to kill her." Natsume said in a montonous tone

"Who is she?" the little kid on Natsume's lap asked

Suddenly Mikan was running pass them and she was chasing...nothing?...(What the heck)

Then she kicked something against the tree and suddenly a man apperared where mikan kicked.

"What the HELL?" Natsume said.

"AAO spy. You should be more alert Natsume you were almost killed." Mikan said on a montonous tone gazing at him with anger.

Then something tugged Mikan's shirt it was the little boy that was on Natsume's lap.

"Thank you for saving Natsume.I'm youichi." The boy said.

"Whatever." Mikan said emotionlessly.

"I'm going. If you need me, you might find me kicking someone's head." Mikan said looking at Natsume.

Then Mikan left.

"Did you do something?" Youichi asked looking at Natsume.

THE HALL

Narumi was walking down the hall then someone suddenly pulled his collar.

"Is hotaru's sheild set? cu'z there were AAO spys here you gay freak!" Mikan said looking at Narumi with a death glare.

"n-n-not yet." Narumi stuttered.

"Well get it done i'm not going to be chasing goons all day." Mikan said with and there was some water-like thread around his neck ready to choke him and behind his head was an ice dagger.

"its double the trouble." Narumi whispered to him self panickly looking at both of the things that might kill him.

"I'll see what I can do..." Narumi shivered.

Then Mikan let go of him and the water fell on the ground and the ice dagger turned to water and fell too. Then Mikan walked away.

"I liked it better when Mikan wasn't torturing me yesterday." Narumi whined.

LATER THAT NIGHT MEETING (Again)

"Guys I have cake!" Hikari yelled.

"Oh no." Everyone groaned.

"so who will eat it first?" Hikari asked.

Everyone backed away.

"Well?" Hikari was growing impatient.

Then Mikan was growing impatient too and took the fork with a piece of cake and stuck it in natsume's mouth who was next to her.

Then Natsume coughed it out.

"What...you don-"

"He likes it Hikari he wants more, but the rest of us don't feel like eating cake today." Mikan smirked before letting hikari finish her scentence.

"really..." Hikari said while her eyes were all glittery.

"Then cake will make you happy!" Hikari smiled!

_**"She's obssesed with cake isn't she..." Everyone thought**_ (anime sweat dropp too)

"I'm bored. Alpha scratch Natsume" Akira said to Mikan's cat-panther. Then Alpha from cat turned into a panther and pounced on natsume.

_SCRATCH!_

"OWWW!"

Came back again cat form, with a piece of natsume's shirt in its mouth (Whatever it looks like it was really cute)

"Why is it me." Natsume mumbled.

"CLEAR! because we all HATE you." Everyone moaned.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Mikan was walking through the forest and suddenly out of no where comes out Persona...

"What do you wan't..." Mikan said in a montonous tone.

"Just off to a warning. The AAO has moved seriously now its best you are always on your gaurd." Persona said.

"Why." Mikan said emotionlessly.

"Because of that." Persona pointed to knocked out people with guns."They tried to kill you." Persona continued.

Then persona walked away...

"Wait! why did you help me I thought you despised students." Mikan said.

"We'll leave that explanation for another time Mikan. But for now keep in mind that there will be more obstacles waiting for you in the future. And i'll tell you some other time." Persona said and immeadeately disappeared in the darkness.

THE NEXT MORNING (meeting like every single morning)

"HE WHAT!" Everyone shouted.

"I'm puzzled as you are but he said that." Mikan said emotionlessly/calmly.

_**"dosen't seem that way..." Everyone thought**_

"But why would he save Mikan" Amu thought. (accidentaly did a cool pose)

"ugh! why are you guys drooling." Amu shrieked as the boys in the rhapsodies were drooling over that pose.Natsume wasn't interested so he didn't even drool and fo Ikuto...he was only staring at amu."

"This is strange I'm going to ask Jinno... he tells me Information i need" Rito said.

_**"I doub't that..." Everyone thought.**_

"Let's put that aside he warned us that AAO was getting more serious this time. what did he mean?" Miwako said.

"it means more enemies, more obstacles and more powerful people working for them." Mikan said emotionlessly and creepily.

"M-M-M Mikan the way your'e saying it is creeping me out." Jin shivered.

" whatever" Mikan said.

Everyone walked back to their dorm room and went different paths except Natsume his dorm was in one building with Mikan's.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" Natsume said.

**(A/N: oooooo someone cares)**

"Why are you asking such a dumb question." Mikan said in an Icy tone.

"Normally you talk about how stupid I am." Natsume said.

"Why are you asking me this..."Mikan frowned then slowly turned into a smirk.

"Ooooh I get it..." Mikan smirked.

"What are you talking about." Natsume said.

"Never mind this is something I wan't to laugh about, myself." Mikan said.

"Why won't you tell me." Natsume said.

"Because I despise you." Mikan said seriously.

**A/N: Help! I'm running out of ideas! need plz suggest something that might wow the readers!**


End file.
